Knife
$90 (Bronze medal discount) $85 (Silver medal discount) $75 (Gold medal discount) $400 (GTA Online) |unlock = Franklin and Lamar (GTA V) Rank 1 (GTA Online) |related = Machete Butterfly Knife Antique Cavalry Dagger |origin = U.S.A (GTA V) |reticle = None Generic (GTA San Andreas & GTA IV; lock-on) |anim = Knife (3D Universe) Melee Blade (HD Universe) |flags = }} ---- }} |filename = Knife (All games) knife_01 (GTA V, Model name) |spawnmap = Yes (All games) |spawnped = Gangsters/Criminals (All games) Prostitutes (GTA San Andreas) |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Knife is a melee weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Hawk & Little in GTA V. Design 3D Universe Throughout the games, the Knife adopted different designs based on various real-life knives, often as a mean to adapt it in the different game settings. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the Knife strongly resembles a large blade. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it adopts a much generic design. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it takes the form of a Civil War Dagger with a small guard on it. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition of the Knife resembles the , complete with the characteristic serrated edges on top. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Knife looks nearly identical to the version in the previous game, except for the slightly different serrated edges. It is stated to have a 7" blade. Performance 3D Universe The Knife deals moderate damage, and always inflicts a blood effect on impact, but it is somewhat effective compared to other melee weapons (on par with the Screwdriver). In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Knife allows stealth kills that do not attract unwanted attention. The Knife is more than just a simple melee weapon. If CJ is aiming behind an opponent, he will execute a stealth kill, quietly slitting the victim's throat, useful when the player is trying to avoid detection and does not have a Silenced Pistol. The Knife only produces a single wanted star when used to stealth kill a police officer or kills many people in a short amount of time. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Although silent kills like in GTA San Andreas are not in the game, 5-6 strikes with the knife will kill an opponent, and will not warrant the player a wanted level. This can easily kill an enemy on single player or multiplayer, because 4-6 quick slashes while locked on with this will either kill or critically injure anyone, considering the Body Armor does not protect against knife attacks. The Knife can also be used for a one-hit kill counter-attack, by dodging an attack with the knife equipped, and pressing the attack button. Compared to the Baseball Bat, it can be weak against an enemy, but is much faster. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Just like in GTA San Andreas, players can perform stealth kills on people. However, instead of slitting their throat, they simply stab them in the neck. The knife is useful for close encounters, but lacks brute force in comparison to the Crowbar or the Nightstick. It is the one of three weapons that can be used underwater, the others being the Antique Cavalry Dagger and the Knuckle Dusters, and thus can be used to fend off sharks, showing its versatility on the environment. GTA V Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game model Knife-GTAVC.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Knife-GTASA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Knife-VCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. Knife-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. HUD icon Knife-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Knife-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. Knife-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Knife-GTALCS-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. Knife-GTAVCS-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. Knife-GTA4-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. Knife-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Knife-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. Artworks JasonMichaels-TLAD-Artwork.png|Jason Michaels' artwork with a knife. Screenshots CJStealthKill.png|CJ performing a stealth kill on an Elvis Impersonator in GTA San Andreas. NikoBellic-GTAIV-Knife.jpg|Niko Bellic holding a Knife in GTA IV. Hammerhead-GTAV.jpg|A hammerhead shark and the Knife underwater in GTA V. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Ocean Beach - Can be found at the southernmost end of the series of back alleys, just behind the Avec Moi Holidays. *Malibu Club, Vice Point - On the second floor after completion of "The Job." *North Point Mall, Vice Point - Can be bought from the Tooled Up tool store for $90 on the first floor of the mall. *Along with the Meat Cleaver, the knife is sometimes dropped by one of the three chefs in the mission Back Alley Brawl who comes out after Tommy Vercetti kills Leo Teal. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' General *It is used in many missions in the game, like Madd Dogg's Rhymes, Amphibious Assault, The Da Nang Thang, Dam and Blast and Vertical Bird. *Can be taken from GSF members (after the 100 Gang Tags has been collected) and Street Criminals, as well as from Prostitutes. Los Santos *Market - Behind the hospital; in front of a loading bay. San Fierro *Downtown - In the green hills just northeast of Wang Cars. Due to an error, it was placed under the hills (Blue Hell). Bone County *Verdant Meadows - At the Snake Farm, southwest of the landing strip, between two shacks. *In the Unnamed Town, in a trailer park; a block north of Ammu-Nation. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Saint Mark's, Portland - On top of Marco's Bistro. *Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale - On the steps of the Shoreside Terminal ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Downtown, Vice City Mainland - It can be found in an alley in southern Downtown. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' General *Can be picked up from Dardan Petrela in the mission Bleed Out, once the player confronts him inside the building he was hiding. *Alternatively, it can be picked up from Eddie Low during his second encounter. *Some pedestrians use it when they feel threatened. *It can be purchased from Little Jacob/Terry Thorpe/Armando Torres for $100. Broker *South Slopes - Can be found in an alley to the south of Hickcock Street. *Rotterdam Hill - At the far end of an alley south of Brucie's apartment off Asparagus Ave, and another Knife is in the alley behind Jermaine Andrews' apartment building on Mohawk Ave. *Schottler - Can be found in an alley north of Cayuga Ave. Dukes *Charge Island - Can be found on the Bohan/Algonquin to Charge Island off-ramp of the east Borough Bridge, past the toll booths. Bohan *South Bohan - Can be found in a gated section of land off Attica Ave, stuck in a tree. *Industrial - Can be found in the southernmost garage near the pier, resting on a car body. This Knife is near a Unique Stunt Jump. Algonquin *Can be found in the center on the north pedestrian walkway of the Northwood Heights Bridge. *Middle Park West - Can be found next to the parking lot where Niko acquires Bryce Dawkins' Infernus after completing all of Bernie Crane's missions. *Middle Park - Can be found at the far end of the subterranean rest area, near the restrooms where Luca Silvestri is shot in the mission Meltdown. Alderney *Tudor - Can be found just off the northbound on-ramp to the Plumbers Skyway, near a decrepit building and some unused railroad tracks. Alternatively, a parking lot is also next to the location, with some scaffolding which the player can easily climb. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Sometimes, it can be obtained from street criminals. *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation, for $100. *Can be obtained in the mission Fresh Meat, from a Chinese Thug that attacks Franklin with it. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Unlocked at Rank 1 in Ammu-Nation, for $400. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The stealth kill has the same animation as the Hasty knife execution from Rockstar's Manhunt. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *One can see blood drops from the knife right after attacking someone with it, though this happens very rarely. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The description claims the blade is carbon steel, but the blade shows no rust after use in underwater. Unlike stainless steel, carbon steel will rust after use in wet environments but maintain a sharper edge longer than stainless steel. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *There is a glitch that allows the player to kill multiple pedestrians at once. If the player throws a Tear Gas canister into a crowd, the player can perform a stealth kill on anyone. Everyone affected by the gas will undergo the same animation and die at the same time. However there is a rare glitch that if the player performs this within the smoke cloud, they will also die as if someone did the stealth kill on them. *If the player performs the stealth kill and recruits a gang member at the same time, the gang member will undergo the death animation but will stand back up as if nothing happened. See Also *Antique Cavalry Dagger - A similar weapon in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, added as part of the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update. *Butterfly Knife - A similar weapon in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Navigation }}de:Messer es:Cuchillo pl:Nóż pt:Faca nl:Knife it:Coltello ru:Нож Category:Weapons manufactured by Hawk & Little Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Melee Weapons Category:Bladed weapons